Stronger
by blackrosepb
Summary: Sasuke has to train harder every day to become strong enough to fight his past, what he doesn't know is Hinata has had a similar path. They fight through it with each other, releasing each other from the pain. Strictly Sasuhina! :
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke walked out of his boarding room door and drove his black Z-9 to the Orochimaru Academy. "Hmph," He thought to himself, "If Orochimaru could get anymore self centered. Who has an academy named after yourself? Especially when your the princable of the hell-hole." The boarding rooms were two miles from the actual class buildings, so who ever didn't have a car had to get up early and try to hitch a ride. Everyone always asked Sasuke for a ride; Sasuke always turned his head. He wasn't in the mood for people to spill something and stain his new seats, or annoy him and have him drive of a cliff to end his misery.

Sasuke parked his car in front of his building and went inside. The hallways were silient, the doors were closed, everyone was allready in class. Sasuke opened the door to the weight and strength training class and took a seat in the front. "Ah, nice of you to join us, Mr. Uchiha," the jounin said, "Always late, as usual."

Of course the last seat avaliable was located next to the biggest idiot one could ever imagine, Uzumaki Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered, "Want to be my partner for the exercise?" Sasuke ignored him.

When it was time to chose partners Sasuke got up, didn't spare Naruto an eye, and looked for a misfit. He spotted one! A girl, long dark hair, looking very timid and shy. He grabbed her and told her she was his partner. She covered her face with her hair and didn't speak to him. Everyone went to the gym and went through the sparing exercises and weight lifting to better their strength. Then stretched and focused on their chakaras. The bell rang and the girl stood up to leave. Sasuke grabbed her arm and asked coldy, "What's your name?"

"Hyuga Hinata," she said, flustering a little.

"Uchiha Sasuke," He replied.

"I know," She murmured and walked off. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"How would you know? I've never seen you before," Sasuke asked. She only shrugged before moving through the hallways to her next class.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke cringed. "How come you blew me off for Hinata?"

"You know her?" Sasuke asked confused.

"She's been here for about two weeks. Orochimaru called me to show her around the school her first day here. She doesn't say much and is very quiet, kind of like you. She has a cousin who enrolled her here, but no other family memebers are on her record. She sits with Aburame Shino, Inozuka Kiba and Gaara at lunch, though I never she her talking much. So what's your interest in her?"

"Seems like you have more interest in her Baka."

Sasuke walked off leaving Naruto with a confused look on his face. Sasuke went to change his clothes and then he jogged out to the track. He stretched before running lap after lap on the track. He had purposely left out a free period, instead of signing up for something useless like study hall to train on his own. He finished about 34 laps for the one hour period then went in to take a shower. He killed another twenty minutes in the library catching up on homework so he could pass his classes with straight A's without his "friends" knowing.

The lunch bell finialy rang and Sasuke headed down to the lunch room. He grabbed a tiny bowl of ramen and an apple, then went and sat at his lunch table. Naruto was shoving his mouth full of ramen; two empty large bowls sat beside the one he was frantically devouring. Nara Shikamaru was flirting with Ten Ten. Rock Lee was listening to Vamanaka Ino and Temari talk about some girls hair, and Haruno Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's seat.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, she turned around with a big grin on her face, but Sasuke's voice was flat and cold when he said, "Get the hell out of my seat."

"Uhm yea, sure Sasuke," She moved over a seat. "So I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house tonight? All of us were going to watch a movie and order some food."

"Get off me Haruno."

"Get off her Uchiha!" Ino said, "Get your nuts out of a knot, she just asked you to come over and watch a movie with us, she didn't ask you to wipe Naruto's butt or ask you to prom, or a date or something!"

"No, but do you know how many times she has?" Sasuke asked in the same cold voice.

"Enough for you to snap at her everytime she does?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and picked up his half aten apple and ramen that was barely touched and threw them away. He didn't want to go back to the table but he had to. They were less annoying than the other idiots in the school. Shikamaru used to be Sasuke's best friend, and Kiba used to make them three, but times change, and so do people.

"So, Sasuke," Shikamaru agknowleged him, "Naruto says you were hitting it up with Hina this morning in class?"

"Oh, so Naruto could get his face out of his bowl long enough to tell you other people's business?" Sasuke asked.

"So it's true?" Temari asked.

"No, it is not true. Now Temari and Shikamaru, I respect you both, shut up before I insult you."

"What's your problem today man?" Shikamaru asked, "Something's racking up your nerves."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and got up and left right as the bell rang.

When all classes ended Sasuke got into his car and drove to his room. He opened the door, changed clothes and went for another run. Sasuke passed Saukra's board and saw all the guys' cars parked out front. He considered going in but thought better of it and ran another three miles before crashing at his house. He grabbed his mail from the metal boxes incased into the wall, then walked into his room. He threw the mail, mostly party invitations, that he would never go to, and picked up the letter he was most dreading to find. He had been waiting on it for over three months. Itatchi said he would send it soon, but soon was never a word in Itatchi's vocabulary.

_Sasuke,_

_ I'm sorry to say that you will have to spend yet another year at the academy. You are not nearly strong enough to fullfill your duties with me yet. Enclosed I have requirments for each day over the next year, which is why it took so long for me to send this. You will graduate next year so it will be perfect. I know I never intended on you graduating middle school but times are changing. The killers are on a bound, I can't quite keep them in my sights. And no Sasuke, you wouldn't be any better than I am at finding them. _

_Mother would be proud of you. _

_-Itatchi._

'That was it? Another training schedule with harder workouts? Another set of weights that were heavier? Another year waiting to regain my honor as a Uchiha? Three months for a lousy paragraph? Father wouldn't be proud of me? My brother isn't proud of me? Only my soft mother would be proud that I graduated. Not of any of my other acheivements?' Sasuke thought wildly.

Sasuke had just gone off the deep end. If he had any sanity before he didn't have any now. He skipped dinner and worked out in the gym, lifting three times his body weight. Punching the bag so hard the chain almost broke. Kicking the dummies till he kicked the head off of the one. He was oblivious to the girl watching him destroy the items in pure fury.

Hinata spoke up when Sasuke stopped to throw the head across the gym. Sasuke got down on his knees, eyes filled with water. "Do you think the academy will make you pay for that?" She said softly.

Sasuke threw his head around and stared at her in blank horror. No one had ever seen Sasuke like this. "Go!" He yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Hinata heard his voice crack. She knew he was more sad, than mad. She didn't know why but she wanted to be there for him. Hinata went over and sat beside him. Sasuke stared at her with disbelief. "Did you not hear me?" He yelled, "Get away!" She didn't move.

From what Naruto had told her, Hinata knew Sasuke would never hurt her. Sasuke had never gotten into a single fight. No one messed with him. He worked out, ran, swam, did everything physically possible to make himself stronger, but he never used it on anyone. His parent's died and his brother Itatchi enrolled him here. They had one thing in common. One relative left to tell their tale.

Sasuke collasped on the floor. Hinata seemed innocent but they always do. The next thing he knew, Hyuga would be telling everyone in a ten mile radius that Uchiha had a mental breakdown at the gym. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked her, she nodded her head, "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?" Hinata asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sasuke asked in reply.

"It's not my position to tell anyone about this. Hey, and think of it this way, what do you think my friends would say if I told them about you? Gaara couldn't care less, and Shino and Kiba are too far into each other to care about anyone else. It would be pointless."

Sasuke calmed down. He hadn't been calm since before his last meeting with his brother three months before. "Your allright Hinata," Sasuke said, "I haven't been this calm in forever..." He dazed off a little.

"I didn't do anything," She flustered.

"No but you were here for me. No one ever is."

Hinata knew the feeling. Neji could care less about her. That's why she was enrolled here. Neji got sick of her always being around. So, after six years of having Hinata and taking care of her, he shipped her off to this academy. 'Bastard,' She thought. Blushing at her choice of words.

Sasuke misread and thought she was blushing at him and he scowled. Hinata shook her head and said, "I was thinking of my cousin. He's not that wonderful. My thought's surprised me is all." Sasuke nodded and his stomach growled. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"I, uhm," The last thing Sasuke needed was to be spotted at a resturant with Hinata.

"We could order some chicken and rice, but we don't have to."

"No, that sounds perfect," He got up, and gave her a hand, "Would you like to come over to my room? We could watch a movie."

"That sounds good," Hinata smiled.

It was then that Sasuke realized that Hinata had only a sports bra on and a pair of really short shorts. She must have come to work out, but got sidetracted when Sasuke was on a rampage. He felt bad.

When they got to his room Sasuke put on a shirt and he asked Hinata if she would like one too. She thanked him and couldn't help notice how nicely his shirt clung to him. 'Hinata! Stop checking him out!' She thought to herself. He threw her a black t-shirt that hung down over her shorts. She even notcied how it smelled like him, she had a hard time not to just dig her face into the shirt.

Sasuke order the food and brought some movies out of his closet, all horror of course. But he couldn't help noticing how the way the shirt hung on Hinata made her look like she had just got out of bed without pants on. 'It made her look cute' he remarked to himself, 'Shut up!' He yelled at himself. But he couldn't help going over to hug her.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"To thank you properly for earlier," Sasuke answered, feeling dumb.

Hinata smiled and hugged him again. It caught him off guard but he smiled, chuckled, and hugged her back.

"Hinata, you are something special," He smiled. She blushed, and this time he let her.

The food arrived shortly after Hinata had picked a less gruesome looking movie, but little did she know it was the scariest. They sat on his bed and watched it. Halfway through Hinata shrieked and threw her bowl of rice everwhere. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. Sasuke saw it though and hugged her. He didn't know what had caused the pain in her eyes, but it had something to do with the tied up man with a knife sticking out of his throat.

"It's allright Hinata," He whispered in her ear.

Sasuke held her for ten minutes before she removed her face from his neck. "I-I-I'm so sorry," She cryed.

"Why?" He asked in concern, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Hinata shook her head, some rice fell out of it. She then realized that her bowl of chicken and rice had spilled all over both of them, his bed, his floor. Sasuke turned the television off and grabbed a trash can. He picked the pieces of rice out of her hair, then he slowly picked up every piece of rice, with her help. He changed his sheets while she picked his mail up off his floor. She noticed the open letter. She noticed the word "killers." But she didn't read it. She expressed her concerns with Sasuke but he brushed it off and threw the letter away, keeping the training schedule.

Sasuke let Hinata finish his bowl of chicken and rice, claiming he wasn't hungry. He put on some heavy metal music, but turning down the volume so it was barely audiable. She finished the bowl quickly and they sat on his bed and talked about random subjects. Hinata yawned and laid down beside Sasuke as he followed in suit. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was two AM.

"Hey Hinata," He whispered.

"Hm?" She sighed.

"It's two AM, but it's allright if you want to stay the night. It's friday, no school tomorow."

"Would you mind?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled her close. Her skin was cold, so he pulled the covers tight around he shoulders. She dug her face into his chest and fell asleep right away. It didn't take him long after that to fall asleep either.

_"Mom? Dad?" The little boy cryed as he saw his parents covered in blood. He fell down, crawled in between the two and held onto both of them. How could he let this happen? His mother told him to hide in the chute but he couldn't have know who was banging on the door! Could he? He couldn't have saved them! Couldn't he have?_

_ A new boy entered the scene, yelling at the little boy. How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he have died with them? He was weak! A disgrace to his family name! Good for nothing, worthless, idiotic child! Fire flew out of the older boy's mouth. The fire chased the little boy burning him, stinging him, till he was just laying in pain._

"Sasuke!" He heard a voice yelling, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!"

He woke up. He was sweaty, crying. Squeezing Hinata's hands. He let go. She hugged him, he sat in a trance. She went and got him a glass of water and he slowly broke out of his dream. He couldn't stop the flow from his eyes but he laid back down. Hinata asked him if he wanted her to leave, but that wouldn't sit well with him. Hinata was never going to leave Sasuke. She meant to much to him whether or not he liked it or not. He couldn't lose her too. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. He covered her back up and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose you too," Sasuke breathed.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. He ran her fingers through his hair and he finially fell asleep as the sun started to rise. She watched him with drowsy eyes and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_MMk so I'll try to proof read this one and try not to have as many errors:) Hehe, hopefully this chapters a little better but I just had two large lattes, even though it's like midnight, and I'm a little hyper:) AANNDDD I totally don't own any characters or what not. Critics and commenters are loved equally by me:) Reviews are awesome too:) _BR__

Sasuke awoke with Hinata in his arms. What was he doing? He scowled. He had no time for girls, he didn't have time for friends, he had to train. Itatchi had him scheduled to run 15 miles today, and five new moves to perfect by the end of the week.

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled, waking the girl. Hinata woke to find Sasuke sitting in the back corner. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Hinata wiped the sleep out of her eyes sitting up slowly. "Hinata," Sasuke said again, "Leave." It was then when it registered in her mind of what he was saying. She got off the bed, turning red, in madness and embarrasment. 'What the hell?' She thought. She stumbled out the door trying her best not to trip. She ran to her boarding house, then ran to her room. Hinata collasped on her bed and started to weep, bringing her knees to her chest.

Sasuke still sat in that corner. His head was filled with rage. 'What has Itatchi done to me?' He screamed inside his head. He could never hold onto anyone, no matter how hard it hurt. He didn't have time, he needed to fufill his duties, if Itatchi would ever let him.

Sasuke threw on some old shorts, didn't even bother putting on a pair of shoes, as he ran out of the house. The concrete tore at the bottom of his feet, but he didn't care, he enjoyed the pain. But after a half hour of running his course on the concrete his feet wore tore and bleeding. He walked back to his building, locked his room door, then sat on the floor, fury still raging through him. He spotted a pair of scissors on the floor a few feet from him. He grabbed them, opening them, then positioning them in his fingers so one blade was sticking out. He brought the blade to his arm, time after time. Everytime being better than the last. Sasuke seemed to get an adrenaline feeling that rushed through his entire body when the blade revealed a strip of red. He switched arms until the blood oozed down across his palms.

_ The little boy looked down at his hands as his brother dragged him away from his parents' bodies. Not a single part of his palms were peach colored, no they were completly red. He wiped them off on his pants as his brother asked, "Sasuke, what happened?"_

Sasuke shook his head, knocking himself out of the flashback. He regained his self-control, finialy. He went into the bathroom, wiped off his arms and feet, sprayed both with disinfectant, then wrapped them over and over with a long white bandage. His feet were huge with all the cloth, and from his elbows down to where he wrapped the cloth between his thumb and finger, his arms were bulky. He didn't want the blood to show, he didn't have time to explain to people, he didn't want to explain to people.

Sasuke opened a packet of ramen, threw it into a bowl, put it in the microwave. He ate a quarter of the bowl while he watched some low budget Syfy movie on T.V. He tossed the remaining amount of ramen into the trash, then dug out a bottle of vodka. He laid in his bed for the rest of the day in heaven.

Sasuke awoke around four in the afternoon the next evening. He barfed in his trash can before reaching for his phone. Naruto had texted him to see if he wanted to go to the mall in the next town over. Naruto supposedly needed new shoes, and needed Sasuke's advice. Sasuke knew it was an excuse for Naruto to try and crack Sasuke. But Sasuke knew better than to let a little boy into Sasuke's mind. Sasuke agreed to go in the end, just for something to keep his mind off of training today. With his new "injuries" Sasuke couldn't run, lift weights, or learn his new moves. He decided to give himself today as a rest day to heal.

Before heading out to pick up Naruto, Sasuke changed his bandages, not wrapping as much since the cuts weren't bleeding any longer, then put on a pair of baggy sweatpants, and a tight white tee. Sasuke didn't bother styling his hair before spraying hairspray all over it, it was allready sticking out everywhere. He got in his car and rode over to the freshman boy's boarding house. He sat outside, texted Naruto he was there, then sat and waited.

Naruto came out a little while later, along with Shikamaru and Lee. Sasuke sighed. Shikamaru climbed in shotgun while the other two boys climbed in the back. Sasuke should've known.

"Hey baka!" Sasuke raised his voice to grab Naruto's attention, "I thought you and I were going shopping for shoes?" Shikamaru chuckled, but quieted when Sasuke glared at him.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Naruto started, "They guy's spent the night in my room last night, so I couldn't just leave them hanging."

"Well why did you invite me then, two perfectly styled boy's could do as well as me in helping you pick out a pair of shoes."

"Well it's too late now, we're all here, so let's go get some shoes!" Naruto smiled. "And I've been working on your new nickname for me! Instead of baka, you could use like kakkoii zou or omoshiroi hito."

"How about you shut up dobe," Shikamaru chuckled. Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru as he drove off to the mall.

Lee and Naruto pretty much argued the whole way there, and Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head at the two freshmen in the back, along with Sasuke. Sasuke expertly drove the car into a parking space beside the front door in one turn of the wheel. Lee commented on it and asked Sasuke if he could teach him how to do that. Sasuke only huffed before locking the doors and marched in leaving the guys scrambling in behind him. Shikamaru was a junior along with Sasuke, so he wasn't as immature as the other two, and Sasuke was suddenly glad Shikamaru came along.

Naruto found a pair of werid looking sneakers in a store Sasuke never heard of before, without any advice from anyone. 'So much for that,' Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto annouced that he needed some ramen, then dragged everyone to the foodcourt. Naruto and Lee had about ten bowls in between themselves, Shikamaru had a chicken sandwich, and Sasuke settled for an apple and a tiny bowl of rice. Lee and Naruto finished everything, and ate the rest of Sasuke's rice that he didn't eat. Sasuke's diet concerned Shikamaru, but he didn't dare say anything, in fact Shikamaru was surprised Sasuke had even tagged along.

"So Sasuke," Lee knocked Sasuke out of his train of thought, "What's with the bandages?"

"Oh, uh, I," Sasuke stumbled over his words, he had to think of something believable fast, "I beat the crap out of a concrete wall yesterday, skinned my feet."

"And your arms?" Naruto urged on, not quite convinced.

"Uh, same. I was trying out a new move and it went wrong." They guy's didn't believe Sasuke, and even he knew that it was terrible excuse. But none of the guy's pressed him, and he was grateful. Sasuke ended up buying a new pair of dark red jeans, and some more dark t-shirts.

"I wish girls would wear shirts as tight as you Sasuke," Lee commented. Sasuke beat him in the back of the head.

"Girls that wore shirts like Sasuke couldn't pull them off around here," Shikamaru said, "Or the one's that can get kicked out of the academy."

"It's a shame," Naruto mumbled under his breathe.

"Well you guy's don't seem too bad off," Sasuke said, "Shika over here's been hitting it off with Ten Ten, Lee's all over Ino and Temari, and Naruto, you can have Sakura. Get her off me, why don't you?"

"Why? So you can have Hina all for yourself?" Naruto chuckled, meaning it as a joke, but it struck a nerve with Sasuke.

"There's nothing between me and Hinata!" Sasuke snapped.

"Not what everyone else is saying," Lee said, "Shino said she saw Hinata come out of your room, with nothing but your tee on. Whenever Shino asked Hina about it, Hina just blushed and ran away."

"She did not have just my tee on she had spandex on too!" Sasuke almost exploded.

"So it is true!" Naruto jumped up.

"Look, all that happened is that I ran into Hinata at the gym, invited her backto my room for some chicken and rice and we fell asleep. Big deal."

"Big deal?" Shikamaru butted in, "Sasuke, you don't even invite us over for food, let alone fall asleep there!"

"You guy's are impossible."

Sasuke got up, yelled back at them without turning around saying, "When I get to my car, it's gone. So I suggest if you want a ride back you come along."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he climbed in his car, while the other guy's breathing heavy from having to run climbed in the other doors. Sasuke drove them back to campus, leaving the three at the freshman's boarding house, without saying a word.

"Great going guys," Shikamaru said as Sasuke sped off, "I thought we almost had a start on getting our old Sasuke back."

Sasuke killed the engine of his car, walked into his room, shut the door, and peeled off his clothes. He stepped inside the shower, turned on the tap to as hot as it could go. He stood there and soaked for a few minutes before turning the temperature down a tad to wash himself. When he was finished he dried himself off, then climbed in bed without his clothes back on.

_EHHH how bout this, if you continue reading this I promise I will spend more time on the next one:) Let me know if you like it, I always have time to update faster:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ello :) This one's kind of short but w/e. I slowed it down a bit, I think. :) Reviews are the best:) Hehe I love smiles :) :) :) Actually I just got a text from my best friend saying I need to stop putting so many smileys in my messages, but you prolly don't care so bye byes! :) Haha. _

The alarm went off in Sasuke's room, waking him for another day of boring classes. 'Why can't I just skip,' He thought to himself as he rolled over. He eventually climbed out of bed, threw on some clothes, and didn't bother with bandages. 'Why should I put any on when my shoes cover my feet, and my shirt sleeves cover my forearms?' He thought again. He drove to the class buildings. It was a gloomy, rainy day, Sasuke's favorite. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, making it seem like it was a hour earlier than it was, but one thing was for sure, Sasuke was definatly not early for class. He arrived ten minutes late, his record being 20 because he had over slept one day, but still ten was a pretty large number when it came to Orochimaru's academy. Though Sasuke got into trouble for it, he continued to do it. But because his grades were so high they couldn't just kick him out could they? Yes, but Itatchi was pretty persuasive when he needed to be, and so could his wallet.

Sasuke sat in the last avalible seat, right in front of the Jounin. Everybody was writting furiously on paper, but there was no indication of what the assignment was on the blackboard. 'Great,' Sasuke huffed. A piece of balled up paper hit Sasuke on the back of the head. He was about to go off on someone untill he seen Naruto mouthing "open it up." Sasuke opened the paper ball and inside was the assignment. 'Well, guess I can't kill Naruto today,' Sasuke chided himself, then started to work on the assigment.

At lunch Sasuke didn't eat a single thing, and didn't say a single word. Naruto had tried to talk to Sakura, but she wouldn't budge her gaze from Sasuke, so he gave up. Shikamaru and Ten Ten silently ate as they held hands under the table. Even Lee, Ino, and Temari were quiet. Sasuke was contagious apparently.

"So, teme," Naruto tried to start a conversation, "Are you going to finish your lunch?" Sasuke slid his bowl over to Naruto without a word. "Thank you... Does anyone have any salt?" Shikamaru slid him a salt packet.

"This is pathetic," Ino said as she got up from the table to go to the bathroom, Temari followed her.

"Girls..." Lee huffed. Ten Ten shot him a glance, but Lee apologized. The bell rang, saving them all. They seperated and went to class.

The next week was as simple as that. Sasuke never spoke, even in class. But one day they were at lunch when Naruto caught something on Sasuke's arm and brought it to attention did Sasuke speak. He had on a tee, thinking his scars would have all but disapeared, and tight purple jeans. Sasuke looked down at his arms and seen the straight pink lines across his skin. 'Only Naurto would see faded lines on my skin,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"That's where I hurt myself, dobe," Sasuke sneered, going for the obvious approach.

"No, that looks pretty deliberate," Lee joined in. "I had the thought in my head that you had skinned your arms all up on that building, not cut them." Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders, before getting up to throw away his uneaten food. The guy's let it go, even though they were kind of worried.

Sasuke sighed, he could either go back to the table and make up more lies, or skip class. He decided on the ladder. It was another rainy day, and Sasuke was tempted to run home, instead of taking his car, but he climbed into his Z-9 deciding that he would be furious with himself in the morning if he left his car there. Sasuke drove slowly home; today he wasn't in a rush. He took in the water dripping down the trees, the way his car splashed through the puddles. Then he saw her.

The girl was walking very fast in the direction of the boarding houses, she was dripping buckets from head to toe. Sasuke slowed his car a little so he could see who was skipping class. It was Hyuga. Sasuke stopped his car a few feet ahead of her and rolled down his passenger side window. When Hinata walked past he yelled, "Hey Hyuga! Get in!"

"Why should I?" She shivered, then stumbled on, "Your nothing but a, a jerk!"

"Sorry, thanks for leaving my tee on my doorstep the other day. Happy?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"That's what you think that I think your a jerk for?" Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's not, so go on your way Mr. Silent Treatment."

"So you think I'm a jerk for not talking to anybody?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Leave me al-lone."

"Hinata, your going to get sick walking out there in the rain, and standing here arguing isn't going to help you either. So I'd suggest getting in before I get out and man-handle you into the passenger seat."

"Your not going to give up are y-you?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head, "W-whatever." She got in the car and told Sasuke that he could drop her off at the gym.

"So you skip class to go workout?" Sasuke asked cranking up the heat.

"Why do you care? Your obviously going to do the same Mr. Got To Run 50 Miles Today."

"Your not good at making up these names are you?" Sasuke laughed. "And actually I'm skipping to go home and take a long nice nap, thank you."

"Yo-u sound l-like a five year old-d," She shivered.

"And you sound like a broken record. How are you still cold? I have the heat on all the way."

"I-I don't know," She tried not to studder but did anyways.

"You need a car Hyuga." She nodded. 'If only Neji would let me,' She thought to herself.

Sasuke pulled up to the gym. Hinata got out and mumbled her appreciation before he drove off. 'That was akward,' Hinata thought to herself going through the gym door.

"That was interesting," Sasuke told himself, "Good job mate, you might have a new friend. Maybe after about twenty years time." He chuckled to himself, before climbing into bed and leaving reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was running laps around the track like usually during second mod when he started to feel faint. He kept going, thinking nothing of it he always got a little light headed and dizzy when he ran, it was nothing new. Sasuke had dropped a few pounds, but he would, he had a intense training schedule to live by.

Shikamaru rasied his hand and asked if he could use the restroom. He was sick of taking notes on a subject he had allready memorized to perection and decided to take a stroll outside. He saw Sasuke runing laps like always. Shikamaru was worried about his friend. He had so many mood swings, ran like there was no tomorow, lifted weights that were way to heavy, beat the crap out of so many dummies the academy had to replace the old ones with more stronger and durable ones. Sasuke never ate, as far as Shikamaru could tell, and he kept zoning out in the middle of class. Sasuke might not be a star student as in pay attention and being there on time, but he did ace everything. Lately Sasuke's grades have been gradually dropping to where he was now failing everything.

Shikamaru glanced back at Sasuke. Sasuke was coming around the back turn when he just fell over. Shikamaru yelled Sasuke's name, but he didn't even twitch. Shikamaru ran over to Sasuke, shook him, and yelled, "Sasuke!" In his ear, but he didn't say a word. The lunch bell rang as Shikamaru picked Sasuke up, ran into the academy, in through the cafeteria, and to the nurses office. Everyone stopped and starred and tried to figure out what had happened, but everyone's stomachs got the better of them and they continued to get their food. Only Sasuke and Shikamaru's friends were worried, plus Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"Sasuke had it coming," Gaara sneered at his friends, "Why be worried?"

Shikamaru placed Sasuke on one of the beds as the nurse checked Sasuke's blood pressure. It was very low. Sasuke's suger and tempeture levels were slowly dropping. The nurse tried to get Sasuke to drink some juice, but he wasn't waking up anytime soon. The nurse pulled out a syringe from the locked closet and injected a fluid into Sasuke's arm. His eye's fluttered and he gradually opened them. The nurse got him to eat some cheese and crackers, while he drank some juice. Shikamaru sat in a chair beside Sasuke, staring at the floor. Inside Shikamaru was peeved to no end, but he was grateful Sasuke had only passed out, and not completely killed himself.

Sasuke slowly regained full conscienceness, and when he did the nurse asked him a million questions. For example, how hard have you been training? How many miles do you run? How heavy are your weights that you are lifting? Why are you pushing your body to the max? Are you intaking enough calories to fit your training schedule? Are you lying to me? 'Of course I am your a nurse,' Sasuke thought to himself. She finished off on asking Sasuke what the pink lines were on his arms, and lied again on told her he had hurt himself while learning some new moves.

She finialy released him and Shikamaru to go to lunch, but by then everyone had allready ate and gone back to class. They got some food, while the nurse signed them a pass for their next class. She didn't believe a word Sasuke had said, so she placed a call to Orochimaru. Orochimaru promised to take care of Sasuke. The nurse dropped the notes off to the boys, and told Sasuke to eat more, and train less the next few days.

"Are you even going to listen to her?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke. But he only shrugged his shoulders. "Ergh! I am sick of your mood swings! I just fucking saved your life teme! You would've died if I hadn't brought you in and your just going to sit there and shrug your shoulders? I'll tell you one thing Uchiha! Get your life together and stop training so damn hard! What are you training for anyways? A world invasion? Your ruining your life!"

"That was two, by the way, and does it look like I care? I'm not the one ranting on and on about it," Sasuke said casually. Shikmaru was trying so hard not to punch him in the face.

"What happened to my best friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"He started dating Shino, then went bye bye's," Sasuke chuckled.

"Are you high? And no, I'm not talking about Kiba, I'm talking about you Sasuke."

"There's a whole different Sasuke you haven't even begun to imagine," Sasuke played with his chopsticks.

"Yeah, well anything could be better than the person you are right now." Shikamaru got up, dumped his tray then left Sasuke in the empty cafeteria. Sasuke sighed, put his empty bowl alongside the others, then went to class and actually paid attention for once.

Everyone crowed around Sasuke that afternoon asking him what had happened that morning. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, then drove to the gym. He messed around, trying to learn some of the new moves that were on his list, before people started crowding in there too. Sasuke sighed then went back to his room. He walked in, smelled the garbage and decided it had to go. He took it out and saw Hinata walking up the street. He waited on her and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm fine." She simply said without stopping.

"Not going to ask me about this morning?" He mumbled, not realizing she would hear him.

"No, I'm not, because it was obvious of what happened. I'm not dumb Uchiha."

"Oh, since your so smart what happen then?" Sasuke reeled back at her.

"Your killing yourself by 't-raining' for nothing. This morning you fainted, because you couldn't h-handle it." She tried to sound strong, and it worked.

"I can handle anything!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yea right," She knew this was her chance to bring that night up again, "You can't even handle a girl sleeping in your bed!"

Sasuke stopped wide mouthed, and stared at her. How many times had Sasuke tried to forget about that night? How could she blame that on him? It was all her fault. Right? Yeah. HE couldn't think of anything to say, so she said it for him.

"Exactly, your afraid to get to close to anybody."

"Am not!" Sasuke yelled, "I never wanted to get close to you. You make me sick!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is that why you were hugging all up on me telling me you never wanted to lose me?" Hinata was in control for the first time in her life, and it felt good!

"I lied," His face turned red in fury.

"Not the first time that's happened huh?"

"What are you getting at?" He almost lost control.

"I'm getting at all the lies you've been telling everyone! The teachers, your friends, yourself! Oh, what happened to you Sasuke? I hit a building. Come on! Get real!"

"I did!" He said, then instantly regretted it. How can a tiny girl make him fall apart so quickly?

"Yeah, right." She turned back around and continued walking.

"Hinata get back here!" Sasuke yelled after her. She kept on walking.

Sasuke walked into his room, slammed the door, banging his head on it. "Who does that girl think she is?" Sasuke screamed.

_hehe Sasuke breakdown:) Poor Sasuke. Never knew Hinata could be so bold, don't know where that came from, anyways review please! ILY! _


End file.
